


【强制】要拥有他||（上篇）

by sails



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sails/pseuds/sails
Summary: 简单来说就是精神变态小徐疯狂迷恋鹿崽，为了得到鹿不惜采取了很多强制且变态的手段，让小鹿无法逃离他。狗血预警！！！
Relationships: 徐仁宇 - Relationship, 陆东植 - Relationship
Kudos: 28





	【强制】要拥有他||（上篇）

【一】  
陆东植想去摁遥控器，被徐仁宇眼疾手快地按住了手。

电视上正播放着陆东植拯救外来劳工、当选“勇敢市民”的新闻。

徐仁宇没有什么特别的表情，可说出的话却冷得要结出冰来：

“陆东植，你再到处乱跑，我不介意把你关起来。”

陆东植蜷缩在沙发的另一侧，毫不畏惧地迎上徐仁宇锐利的视线：

“怎么？又想把我弄到监狱吗？”  
“那就把我送进去吧，让我在里面呆一辈子。”

气氛僵持了一会，徐仁宇突然诡异地笑了一声：

“东植你，是在激怒我吗？”  
“你想看到首尔再多几个自杀案吗？”

陆东植的脸倏地白了。  
他像泄了气的球般，低低地耷拉着脑袋，用有些发颤的声音说道：  
“对不起。我错了。”

看到猎物屈服的徐仁宇满意地扬了下嘴角。  
“东植好乖哦。”  
“离我这么远干嘛？坐过来些。”

陆东植听话地坐到徐仁宇身边。  
徐仁宇突然把他狠狠地压制在沙发里，简直像扑食的猛兽一般凶恶。  
然后急切地去舔舐他有些皲裂的唇瓣。  
陆东植既不表现出享受的样子，也完全不反抗，只是机械地配合着徐仁宇的动作。  
他原本干燥的唇在彼此交换唾津的过程中很快变得滋润起来。

“脱吧。就在这里做。”  
一个深吻结束，徐仁宇抛出了不容置疑的命令。

陆东植依言剥落自己本就松松垮垮的衣衫，直至不着片缕。

徐仁宇修长的手指探到陆东植的胯间时，他想到了什么似的，卑微地恳求道：  
“这次，可以别让我读日记吗……？”

徐仁宇嵌入甬道里的指尖突然发力，引得陆东植低低地叫了一声。“那就要看东植的表现了。”  
“尽量讨好我吧，东植。”

对于陆东植来说，在一场场单方面索取的性爱中，他最恐惧的道具，是徐仁宇那本有着精致的红色封皮的日记本。

徐仁宇喜欢在做||爱过程中不依不饶地要求陆东植用被顶撞得支离破碎的哭腔读他的杀人日记。

否则就无休止地持续这种非人的折磨，或是每一次都重重地冲击在几乎被撞扁的前||列||腺上，或是恶毒地封住东植渴望喷涌而出的欲望，让其不得见天日而倒流回去。  
无论哪一种都足以让陆东植完全崩溃。

最后他总是选择妥协——去读那令人作呕的杀人日记。

听着陆东植伴随着喘息的哭泣声线朗读毛骨悚然的杀人过程，徐仁宇往往会愈发兴奋。

他就是这样一个不折不扣的精神变态。

令陆东植惊恐的是，日记里几乎每一篇都会出现自己的名字。  
通常是作为每一篇的开头，以这样的文字出现：

“今天陆东植又惹恼我了。”  
“非常烦躁。无法抑制情绪。”  
“决定去杀只可怜的蚂蚁。”  
“……”

第一次看到这段文字时，陆东植的大脑仿佛被人丢进了一个炸药，炸成了一团浆糊，不再具备任何思考能力。  
唯独有一句话清晰地在他空荡荡的耳腔内横冲直撞，几乎要撕裂他的脑门。  
那是刚开始被强迫交往不久后徐仁宇对他说的。

徐仁宇说：

“东植不乖乖听话，会给别人带来不幸的。”

当时的陆东植嗤之以鼻。  
而现在他意识到，徐仁宇——他的男友，的确是一个毫不心慈手软、言出必行、说到做到的杀人魔。

【二】

陆东植做梦都想摆脱徐仁宇。

当他还是大韩证券的陆代理时，徐仁宇几乎全天二十四小时都监视着他。

住在一起，每天一起上下班，上班期间陆东植的一举一动都会被人原封不动的报告给办公室里的徐仁宇。即使有应酬，徐仁宇都会雷打不动地带上陆东植。  
即使是两人周末在家，陆东植也不被允许单独出门。

这种生活，和囚犯也没有什么区别。  
陆东植觉得自己就是活在了一个玻璃屋中。是一个没有任何隐私与秘密的人。

某天在大韩证券，陆东植早退了。  
除了随身携带的少量现金以及手机，他什么也没有。

这不是一时头脑发热冲动之下想出来的出逃计划。  
逃跑的事，他早就在心中酝酿过千遍万遍。  
逃得这样仓促，他真的别无他法。

徐仁宇早就拿走了他的身份证及护照，冻结了他名下的所有银行卡及信用卡，甚至他每个月的工资都是直接汇入徐仁宇的账户。

徐仁宇并不会在物质方面亏待陆东植，他只是想断绝陆东植所有的后路。

陆东植怕徐仁宇。  
他坚信徐仁宇是个发起疯来连身边的人也会杀的恶魔。  
徐仁宇带着陆东植去应酬时，曾经遇到过一个叫周敏的人。

周敏作为上流社会里养尊处优的公子哥，自然看不起陆东植这种进了高级会所就畏畏缩缩地土包子，便毫不留情地出口嘲笑了几句。

那时徐仁宇什么也没说，眼神却冷冽得仿佛是对死刑犯举着刀的刽子手。

后来，周敏便莫名其妙地失踪了。  
新闻里的说法是他因为贪污携巨款潜逃海外。  
而徐仁宇的日记里分明出现了“周敏”的名字。

某次性||爱时，陆东植被强迫着读了有关“周敏”的这篇。

想到一个不久前还活生生出现在自己面前的人，现在已经死得不能再透，而凶手此刻正插||在自己身体里攻城略池。  
陆东植觉得一股凉意自尾椎蔓延到全身。  
他不可抑制地颤抖起来。

徐仁宇感觉到陆东植的穴||道明显绞紧了。  
他知道陆东植在害怕。  
于是他抱住陆东植，低低地笑了一下：

“东植放心吧。”  
“我唯一不会杀的人就是东植。”

“顶多弄残。”

要是在这种人身边生活一辈子，陆东植觉得自己迟早会被逼疯。  
他每一天都在害怕。

在与徐仁宇的对峙与抗衡中，他的勇气已经日复一日的被消耗殆尽。

所以，要在变成徐仁宇的木偶之前，要在失去所有勇气之前，赶快逃走。

Tbc


End file.
